


Yin Yang

by voxofthevoid



Series: Themed Challenges: Hannibal [1]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: 50 Themes, Experiment, Hannigram - Freeform, Intended fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-05
Updated: 2014-04-05
Packaged: 2018-01-18 05:59:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1417748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voxofthevoid/pseuds/voxofthevoid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The two of them were a study in contrasts. Perhaps that was why they fit together so well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yin Yang

**Author's Note:**

> From a challenge found here  
> Many thanks to sharpienations cause I found these prompts thanks to them. I am quite interested in these theme challenges, so there'll probably be more to come.....

Yin Yang

 

1 Candlelit

Hannibal’s face was softer in the pale light, the sharp angles less harsh and Will could almost believe he was normal.

 

2 Dressup

_“Oh, there’s no way_ _in hell I’m wearing that!”_

 

3 Journey

It was like choosing between a path of needles and a path of thorns. Either would tear him up.

 

4 Two’s Company

“I’ve been waiting a long time for you, William.”

 

5 Take any chances

It was rushed and far too close to home, but Will was coming over and he had something special to prepare.

 

6 Secret admirer

The rose was beautiful, the colour of freshly spilled blood.

 

7 Jealousy

“She’s just a friend, Hannibal.”

 

8 Fairytale

“There’s no way this can end well. You know that.”

“And yet, here you are, Will.”

 

9 The little things

It was odd sight to see Hannibal quietly suffering through his dogs’ slobbery affection. His chest felt hot and tight.

 

10 Awkward

Alana made the mistake of barging into his classroom, unannounced, only _once_. Then again, they should have locked the door.

 

11 Safe

Will never told his lover how he never had nightmares when they slept together. He didn’t need to. Hannibal knew.

 

12 Goofing off

“You really need to learn how to have some fun, Dr Lector.”

 

13 Wings

He couldn’t wait for the day Will gave in to his true calling. It would be magnificent!

 

14 Trust

The knife was wickedly sharp as it slid smoothly along his skin. He didn’t flinch, not even once.

 

15 Destiny

Sometimes, Will imagined what life might have been like had he not met Hannibal. He never could do it.

 

16 Home

Home is where the heart is. Home was Hannibal.

 

17 Heartache

“How could you do this to me? _I trusted you_!”

 

18 Obstacle

Jack Crawford had to go.

 

19 Seasons

Will’s eyes fascinated him. They were like a winter storm when he was angry, but could be clear and serene like the summer sky when he was calm.

 

20 Artwork

The first time he saw Will, with his shifty eyes and exquisite mind, he thought, _‘This is perfection.’_

21 Love Letter

The body was found in a beach, her limbs spread gracefully like an offering, a bouquet of roses where her heart was ripped out of her chest. And all Will could think was

_“Why in hell is the Chesapeake Ripper courting me?!_

22 Bloom

_“Darkness becomes you, sweet Will.”_

23 Opposites

They were the same and yet they were nothing like each other.

 

24 Catch me

“You know I’ll find you no matter where you run.”

“I’m counting on it.”

 

25 Lazy

Jack has long since learned not to bother calling Graham in the morning. A more direct approach was required.

 

26 Unexpected

_“You’re marrying your psychiatrist?!”_

27 Quarrel

“Will -“

“No! You are not training Abigail. She deserves a normal life.”

 

28 Gift

_“I am yours; body, mind and soul.”_

29 Flirt

Light brushes of fine fingers against his arms, the warmth of the doctor’s body as he stood a little too close and long, lingering glances... It all made his heart race and he didn’t even know why.

 

30 Old-fashioned

It didn’t take him long to figure out that Hannibal-for all his sophistication and refinement - was as far from traditional as you could get.

 

31 Freefall

Only the falling soar.

 

32 Caress

Everytime Will touched him, it was as if a warm breeze blew away the darkness in his soul and freed him of his demons. A caress to his soul.

 

33 Games

“I will not be your plaything.”

 

34 Entwined

Sometimes, they didn’t know where one ended and the other began.

 

35 Spellbiinding

He was strangely enamoured by the sight of his psychiatrist in a T-shirt and jeans.

 

36 Tangled

Even after all these years, one look into those familiar maroon depths and he was lost.

 

37 Here and now

All they had was each other.

 

38 Colors

If people were made of colors, Will would be grey with a distinct halo of the deepest red.

 

39 Don’t cry

“It’s okay. I’m here. You’re safe.”

 

40 Selfless

“You’ll break if you keep this up. You need to stop.”

“I can’t, Hannibal. I need to do this.”

 

41 Change of heart

“I can’t do this. I can’t turn you in. “ _I can’t lose you._

42 Sanctity

Every day, every minute, every second, they silently worshipped each other.

 

43 Carry

“My crimes are not your burden to bear.”

 

44 Hereafter

“I’m sorry, but have we met before?”

 

45 Whisper

Nowadays, the voice in his head sounded like Hannibal.

 

46 Patience

Hannibal knew it was only a matter of time before Will was his.

 

47 I’ll be there

_“Trust me.”_

48 Tomorrow’s another day

“What now, Hannibal?”

“What indeed.”

 

49 The one

There was no force in the universe that could tear him from Will.

 

50 Yin Yang

The two of them were a study in contrasts. Perhaps that was why they fit together so well.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, this is my first published work in this fandom. Hannigram is my brand new obsession and I am totally hooked! I am working on a multi chapter fic for this pairing, but I have no idea when I will post it.
> 
> You can find me on fanfiction  
> https://www.fanfiction.net/u/4777154/angel-of-the-silver-feather


End file.
